1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard thereof, and more specifically, to a keyswitch utilizing a magnetic attraction force between a seesaw member and a board as a driving force for driving a cap to return back to a non-pressed position and a keyboard thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, could be found in variety of electronic apparatuses for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Furthermore, from consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools, they are all equipped with a keyboard for performing input operations.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a sectional diagram of a keyswitch 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 includes aboard 10, a cap 12, a circuit board 14, a support device 16, and an elastic member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the board 10. The support device 16 is disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10 for supporting the cap 12. The elastic member 18 is also disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10. Accordingly, when the cap 12 is pressed by a user, the elastic member 18 could provide cap 12 with an elastic force to make the cap 12 return back to a non-pressed position.
However, since the scissor mechanical design adopted by the support device 16 requires more space so as to further increase the overall height of the keyswitch 1, it is disadvantageous to the thinning design of the keyswitch 1. Furthermore, because the elastic member 18 is usually made of rubber material, elastic fatigue of the elastic member 18 may occur after the elastic member 18 is used over a long period of time so as to shorten the life of the keyswitch 1.